


Christmas Wrapping

by farmgirl428



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Happy Holidays everybody!, Just a fluffy Christmas romp, Set to music!, Slow Burn, We deserve ALL the fluff after this year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmgirl428/pseuds/farmgirl428
Summary: Jyn and Cassian meet at Leia's ski lodge before Christmas, and things get off to a bumpy start. They spend the next year trying to set the record straight, but their timing is never quite right....
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! I hope that you are doing well and have come out relatively unscathed after the shit show that was 2020. This year has definitely been a wild ride for me, but I am happy to share some Christmas fluff that's been in my head for well over two years. 
> 
> Thanks to [Merry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflingmerry) for giving me tons of feedback on this!

" _ Bah humbug, but that's too strong, 'cause it is my favorite holiday… _ " 

Christmas music blared tinnily over the speakers as Jyn closely examined a pair of Gore-Tex ski gloves. After cringing at the price tag, she moved towards the sale section. As she inspected a grey scarf, her friend Leia Organa sidled up next to her. 

"So, that guy that I've wanted you to meet is here…" Leia murmured. 

Jyn rolled her eyes, suppressing a groan. Leia and Jyn had developed a close friendship over the past year and a half, but Jyn was still wary of most people in Leia's social circle. Jyn was doing a master's in public health nutrition and pinched pennies wherever she could. In contrast, Leia came from a prominent political family, and while she never flaunted it, Jyn still occasionally felt uncomfortable with how casually their money was spent. Dating someone just as wealthy as Leia would ultimately grate on Jyn like sandpaper. She could already picture the type: blonde, in a fraternity, exclusively shops at Vineyard Vines. 

Leia nudged Jyn unsubtly. "He works as a policy advisor for Dad. I think you'll really like him." 

Jyn grinned wryly. "Fantastic, he's into politics—you really know the way to my heart."

It wasn't that Jyn hated politics. She just felt like politicians rarely cared about the issues that mattered. She'd watched intelligent public health measures get sidelined by infighting on both ends of the political spectrum. 

Before Jyn could voice any of these thoughts, Leia called out, "Cassian!" 

Jyn slowly turned around, and her stomach did a flip-flop. Walking towards her was a slender man with dark hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a chiseled jawline. Not exactly what she had pictured. Her mouth ran dry. Before she could stop herself, she waved at the stranger.

_ Real smooth, Jyn…  _ she grumbled internally. 

Leia smirked, oozing smugness. Once the man was within earshot, Leia eagerly went ahead with: "Jyn, this is Cassian Andor. He's a senior aide for my father—he does most of Dad's research for the Foreign Affairs committee." 

Cassian nodded. Jyn felt exposed under his gaze. His eyes seemed to be appraising her, searching for any information of value. 

Jyn's tongue felt stuck to the roof of her parched mouth, so it took a moment for her to speak. 

"I'm Jyn Erso—a friend of Leia's from school." 

A brief silence followed until Leia broke it by announcing that she wanted to inspect the ski selection. She strode away, leaving Jyn and Cassian awkwardly standing by the sales rack. 

Cassian finally broke the silence. "Leia has told me a lot about you." 

Jyn quickly responded. "She hasn't told me anything about you." She almost immediately regretted it—sticking her foot in her mouth, as always. 

Fortunately, Cassian took it in stride. With a soft laugh that was indescribably pleasant to Jyn's ears, he murmured, "Glad to know I've left such a strong impression." 

Jyn blushed. "I didn't mean it that way. Leia and I don't talk about boys very often." Seeing the twitch of Cassian's lips, she quickly corrected herself. "Not that you're a boy. You're definitely a man." 

Suddenly she wished that she could melt away like the snow outside the shop. 

She was saved from any further humiliation by Leia. "Jyn! What's your ski size?" 

Jyn rolled her eyes. Did most people know their  _ ski size _ off the top of their head? Or was it knowledge only the wealthy were born with? 

Giving Cassian an apologetic, nervous grin, she made her excuses and walked over to where Leia was examining skis. 

The shorter woman glanced at her meaningfully, then whispered, " _ Well?  _ What do you think? It seems like you were hitting it off!" 

Jyn grimaced. "More like me making a complete ass of myself." 

Leia waved it off. "I doubt it was that bad. Plus, you'll have plenty of time to get to know him at the lodge tonight." 

Jyn just smiled uncomfortably in response.

* * *

That night in the lodge, near the fireplace, Jyn warmed her frozen fingertips while lounging on a soft leather couch. After minutes of contemplative staring into the flames, she had almost resolved to leave the cozy warmth for a mug of Bail's famous spiked cocoa. As she leaned forward to rise from her place of comfort, a smooth voice spoke from behind her. 

"Would you like a mug of cocoa?" 

Jyn turned around. Standing behind her, laden with two steaming mugs, was Cassian. Her initial instinct was to say no if only to be contrary. However, the cocoa and warmth of the fireplace were much too tempting. Offering what she hoped was a grateful smile, Jyn took one of the cups from his hands. Her heart rate picked up as Cassian settled near her on the couch. 

Jyn stared into her mug of cocoa for what felt like an eternity. 

At last, Cassian quietly cleared his throat. "So, what interested you in public health?" 

Jyn didn't respond for a moment. Finally, she said, "I felt like I could make a difference there. I studied public policy as an undergrad. After interning with my local congressman, Saw Gerrera, for two years, I realized politicians rarely bring about the change that matters. I'd been volunteering at a food bank and really loved it, so I changed majors to nutrition. It felt like the next natural step." 

She didn't have to look at Cassian to know he was surprised by her answer. When he did speak, he started out slowly. "So you don't think politicians make a difference?"

"I think major issues get overlooked, no matter which party is in power." 

"So you aren't bothered by Palpatine being in control of the Senate?" 

Jyn bristled, stiffening her spine. "Palpatine became majority leader two years ago. There was a political deadlock long before him. Funding for the WIC program was halved three years ago when your party was still in control of the Senate." 

Cassian looked at her intently. "Isn't participating in politics the way to get funding back for WIC?" 

Jyn glanced at him, mouth twisted into a cynical smirk. "Sure, but when was the last time someone from your party made a speech about this program? Or any other food aid program?" 

Sighing, Cassian replied, "It's not that simple. We're coming up on an election year. Vader isn't the most popular presidential candidate, but he has a strong base. Anything our party says that comes across as too radical might scare away voters that we need." 

Shaking her head, Jyn said, "You've just proved my point. You may as well be one of them if you aren't willing to speak up. I'll stick to coordinating food banks." 

Rising from the couch, she said, "Thanks for the cocoa," before stalking off towards the room she shared with Leia.

* * *

The next morning, Jyn woke tangled in a ridiculously fluffy down comforter. After extracting herself from the massive thing, she peeked out the window. Fresh snow blanketed the ground. Making her way to the kitchen, she found Leia making a pot of coffee. In years past, when she'd visited the lodge with Leia, Jyn could always rely on finding Bail making shakshuka at the stove. She immediately sensed something was off with his absence. 

Voice still gravelly with sleep, she murmured, "Where's everyone else?" 

Sighing with evident frustration, Leia replied, "Palpatine called together the Imps last night. He's trying to push through a new immigration ban right before Christmas. Dad and his staff are at the airport trying to get the first flight back to Washington." 

Jyn frowned, anxiety flooding her at the thought of such legislation being passed. She also felt a spark of appreciation for Bail and his staffers. Giving up their holiday to try to defeat Palpatine seemed like a thankless task. 

Leia grinned at Jyn slyly, holding out a small envelope. "Cassian asked me to give this to you." 

Jyn's heart skipped a beat. She quickly snatched the envelope from Leia, feeling more than a bit apprehensive at what the envelope contained. She didn't feel like their conversation had ended on a good note. Also, what kind of person just  _ carried  _ notecards with them? On vacation!?

Breaking the seal on the envelope, Jyn extracted a light blue notecard. Opening it, written in neat cursive: 

_ Jyn,  _

_ I really enjoyed meeting you. Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me last night. You've given me a lot to think about.  _

_ Cassian _

_ P.S. I'd like to talk to you more. Text me if you'd like that, too. 202-335-9809  _

Quickly closing the notecard, Jyn looked up to see Leia watching her curiously. Jyn broke away from her gaze and busied herself cleaning last night's dishes.

"He was asking about you this morning, you know. Before they left."

Jyn felt the heat rising in her cheeks but feigned ignorance. "Who?" 

She jumped as she felt a dish towel snap against her butt. Leia retorted, "You know  _ damn well _ who! I told Cassian that you weren't a morning person." 

Schooling her features, Jyn murmured, "Probably for the best. We didn't end our conversation last night on a good note. And I don't think I'm interested." 

Leia rolled her eyes. "He seemed to disagree. And if you aren't interested… why are you blushing?"


End file.
